Off guard
by Wwe-Fiction
Summary: Gina finds herself working the dream job, She becomes a PA to one of the WWE superstars but what will take place during her career. Will she find love ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 (WHO IS GINA?)**

Gina walked down the corridor of the WWE head offices.

Mirrored windows on the walls that confined her path down the hall.

The smart formal attire, White blouse slightly open at the top, The black formal trousers. She definitely looked the part.

She was a brunette, Her hair was long and straight, It had been styled nicely and professionally and it matched her oval face shape.

Her eyes were shimmering, They were surrounded by long lashes.

Her eyes were a beautiful prominent shape and they were a deep hazel color.

Her make-up wasn't overdone at all, She was a natural beauty.

She had been a model until she had decided to give it up to pursue other things, She had learnt that she preferred doing her current line of work which was a PA. She would rather do that than model which is why she quit and went on to pursue other things.

She was 33, She had 3 kids from a previous marriage.

Her husband Stu had been a businessman, He was never around much.

He wasn't the perfect father or the perfect husband in the early years of being together … Far from it.

7 years ago though their marriage had improved tremendously.

They were truly in love again and their marriage was going strong.

He was being the doting husband and the caring father.

He had even decided with the money he had bought in over the years he could even retire even if he was still young.

He took this chance and didn't even talk about it to Gina or his kids.

He wanted to surprise them all.

He had a business meeting overseas so he decided to go along and tell his boss he had decided to quit.

He did just that, His boss wasn't happy.

Stu was a magnificent worker.

But he couldn't argue over it and Stu was never going to change his mind.

After that awkward meeting and final goodbyes Stu boarded a plane and traveled back home to New York City.

As soon as he landed he practically ran to the car which he had left in the parking lot of the airport before flying out to Colorado where the meeting had been.

He got into the car and drove, heading straight for the highway towards home.

Traffic was busy, He was going to be a few more hours.

Gina had been at home putting her sons to bed,

She then went downstairs and made some coffee.

She sat down and decided to watch a movie.

She thought about Stu,

She wondered what he was doing right then,

Colorado was a few hours behind New York and it was 1am there so she figured he was maybe sleeping or having a few drinks with the other workers.

Stu had managed to pick up his driving pace on the highway,

Traffic was moving a lot better now.

He smiled, Driving a little more he then cussed out loud when the traffic slowed down his pace once again.

He decided he would call Gina and surprise her that way,

At this point the would be lucky to make it home by morning.

Gina was laid out across the sofa, head resting on one hand and the other was picking up pieces of popcorn from a bucket on the table in front of her.

She wasn't really taking in much of the movie considering her thoughts were all on Stu and what he was doing.

She didn't have too much trust in him, He had cheated on her 5 times previously, She had sworn if he did it again she would leave him.

She meant it as well, She knew she couldn't take anymore cheating from him.

The phone rang,

She jumped slightly as she was taken from her thoughts.

She sighed a little figuring it was going to be Victor.

He was her friend, Her very close friend … He was also a good friend of Stu's.

"Hi?"

She said, She was sure that any second then there would be the start of a long, drawn out conversation.

"Gina"

She smiled after hearing the voice,

"I wasn't expecting you to call, I thought you would be having a few drinks or a meal or something"

She was so surprised at this call that she didn't even sound surprised, More like she wasn't believing it.

He NEVER called her, She saw him 4 days a week but he never called her while he was gone.

"I thought I should, I need to tell you something"

He couldn't stop smiling, He kept his eyes on the road as he was able to drive some more but at a very slow pace.

"Go ahead, Where are you, It sounds busy"

She could hear the faint traffic on the other side of the highway that were going in the opposite direction than what Stu was driving in.

That side of the highway was moving quickly,

Everyone was going where they was needed but anyone going in his direction was feeling time had stood still.

"Well … Honey, I retired and I'm coming home"

He smiled even more, Anymore smiling and he would need cosmetic surgery to remove it. He was unbelievably happy.

She smiled just a much, Her eyes were shining with happiness.

"Oh my, Where are you?"

She asked hoping he was on his way home and going by the traffic she figured he was.

"I'm about an hour from home but going by the traffic I'll be a few hours longer"

She didn't mind, At least he was on his way home.

"I don't know what to say Stu, I'm just so happy, I'm ecstatic"

She truly was,

"This is it though honey, We can be together forever now"

She smiled and listened as he spoke,

They could raise their kids together now without the other being away and missing all the growing and missing out on these life experiences.

"Forever"

She replied,

It was all she could say, She was in an element of happiness and shock and the two feelings combined made for a very speechless woman.

She heard a loud bang on the other end of the phone,

She had heard Stu cuss and let out a mild scream.

"Stu?"

She asked,

She began to worry.

"Stu?"

The phone line went dead and so did all her hopes and dreams of her and Stu together forever.

Gina continued her walk down the long, winding corridor.

She walked up to a door,

'WAITING ROOM'

The stylish form of the writing was the sign on the door,

This was it she thought, This is my chance to continue this career only in a much more larger company and in an entertainment business.

It was an amazing dream job and she knew people would kill for this job.

She opened the door silently and entered the room,

She expected to see a few more people there but there was no one.

She had been a PA now for a few years and her amazing work had been noticed by certain management that worked for World Wrestling Entertainment. Those members of management had gone to Vince personally and told them about Gina's spectacular work.

Vince had even called up the businessman she had been a PA to and asked for a reference.

He had nothing but great things to say about Gina,

Once he knew that the WWE were interested in Gina,

He just knew it was a threat to his work,

Them taking one of the most determined PA's he had ever encountered and one that actually seemed to enjoy her job.

He had tried to offer her more money if she stayed and continued to work for him but Vince knowing then that she was clearly a good worker offered more money and in the end it got to the sum that her former boss just couldn't rise to.

She took a seat and thought about everything,

This was an amazing opportunity and she wasn't going to ruin it.

She didn't have to work,

The money Stu had made was enough to keep her and the kids set for life but she chose to work.

Sitting there waiting to be called in to see Vince she thought about Stu,

What would he say about her doing this meeting and this job ?

She knew he would approve, If she really wanted to do it then he would stand by her.

Tears began forming in her hazel eyes,

She swept a finger across the eyelid wiping away one tear.

She knew she couldn't cry, She would end up walking into an already intense meeting a crying wreck.

She wondered if the driver, The drunken driver that had been swerving around on the highway like a maniac on the night she lost Stu was now living a happy life.

She could never forgive him for this,

The car wreck had been a true demolishment,

The truck that had been all over the place had shattered Stu's jeep.

Stu had severe injuries which lead to his eventual death.

The driver received a few years jail,

It wasn't enough

It would never be enough

Gina felt herself getting angry and knew she needed to think about something different, She needed to be in the right mindset.

She had been a WWE fan for a few years,

When Stu had been working which was Monday's, Friday's and Sundays that was when she would watch and fortunately they were the days every WWE event was on. RAW was on Monday's, SMACKDOWN Friday's and the monthly PPV on Sundays.

She had been flicking through the channels one night when she came across some multi colored haired guy leaping from a turnbuckle where he then followed that through by doing a mid air flip and landed on his back onto the opponent beneath him.

He was cute,

She had been 23 at the time and she had been married to Stu already for 5 years.

She had developed a crush,

Even in her early 20s she had a crush

She couldn't help it, She introduced the WWE programming to her two closest friends, Victor and Felicity.

Felicity her closest friend and also her most bubbly friend had gained the very same crush.

Now, Here she was

At the WWE Offices being given a dream job,

She was very nervous about the meeting with Vince,

She had heard he could be a very stern guy even off camera,

Her stomach had knotted up and she felt sick,

Nerves were beginning to get the better of her.

Just then the door opened and in stepped a tall, Muscular and handsome guy.

She recognized him immediately … Randy Orton.

He closed the door behind him as he entered the room,

He took a seat across the room from Gina,

He hadn't given her a first glance,

She felt a little uncomfortable and didn't know whether to say something to come across as polite or to just sit there and be quiet.

Randy seated and rubbed the top of his head,

He felt stressed,

He wasn't there for a good reason,

He knew that,

Vince NEVER personally called him and told him to get down to the head offices for a good reason.

He allowed his eyes to scan the room,

The same room he had been seated in countless times before,

There had been the times he had been called there and told he was suspended, Then there was the unprofessional conduct, Bad behavior, Bad attitude and the list went on and on.

He wondered what it was this time,

He traced back recent events in his head and tried to think of the thing that had obviously gotten him into trouble.

He couldn't remember anything specific that was so bad he would be told to get his ass onto a plane and get down to the offices right away.

His eyes examined the room,

No one else there but him … His eyes kept on examining .. And a woman

A woman ?

Who was she ?

He had never seen her before,

She looked like she could definitely be a diva

He always heard about newcomers before they arrived in the WWE,

He hadn't heard about anyone lately,

She was hot nonetheless he thought to himself,

'If only I wasn't married'

He thought to himself, Curving his lips into a slight smile.

"New diva?"

He said ending the silence,

Gina looked over at him,

She had jumped a little when he had spoken,

She hadn't been expecting that at all.

"Uh, No, No, A PA"

She had stuttered badly then,

Her mind was consumed with the thoughts of the meeting in a few moments, She was so nervous.

"To Vince?"

Randy thought Vince already had a PA,

Maybe Vince had thought it was time for a change,

Gina seemed to be a great looking change, he thought.

"I'm not to sure, I was offered a job as a PA here but I have no idea who to yet"

She hadn't even thought about that,

Who was she going to be a PA for ?

She thought about it,

She bit her lip nervously.

"Boy aren't you nervous"

Randy said pointing out the obvious,

"Yeah, Well, It's an intimidating place to be in, I mean this is a job of a lifetime and I can't ruin it"

Randy nodded his head,

"Don't show the nerves or he'll pick up on it and you will lose your job"

Gina smiled assuming Randy was joking,

She looked over at him and saw his facial expression was serious.

Her stomach did some more summersaults.

"Sorry, I'm Randy … Randy Orton, And you are?"

She seemed friendly, He was thinking they could get along alright.

He didn't get on famously with people but now and again he would meet a friendly face and they would hit it off straight away and become good friends.

"Oh, Sorry, I'm Gina Thompson, I'm also a WWE fan so I already knew who you were, I just didn't want to seem like some strange fan that wanted this job just to be able to meet you guys because it isn't the case at all but I know it can seem like that"

Where did that come from ?

Randy thought to himself,

He wouldn't of thought that at all,

Maybe he would of actually.

He had to chuckle,

She looked up at him and saw him laughing.

"You finished the rant?"

He asked, Just being humorous and not at all meaning anything offensive by it.

She smiled and realized she had gone off on a bit of a rant.

"Randy?"

Randy jumped hearing that tone,

It was Vince,

He looked angry, His eyes narrowed in on Randy, His menacing stare and gaze locking with Randy's.

Vince stepped aside and motioned for Randy to get into the office,

Randy looked at Gina and nodded acknowledging that he was going in,

After Randy had passed Vince, Vince looked over at Gina and made an intimidating eye lock with her.

The door slammed then when Vince walked back into the office.

Gina jumped a little at the door slam,

That stare had did Vince's intimidating reputation great justice as far as Gina was concerned.

She sighed a little, Not out boredom but purely out of relief the door had closed and she wasn't locked into that stare again.

A loud voice vibrated through the walls,

It was definitely Vince's.

She as going to have to face that,

Would he yell like that at a newcomer that he wanted to work for him ?

In the office,

Randy was seated and Vince was standing up looking at the 3rd generation superstar.

"You are a talented young star, The future, You are what this business is based on, God given talent … Yet you still want to see how far you can go until it all blows up and your left with no career"

He wasn't yelling now,

He was actually seeming very calm but his tone had a sharpness to it.

Randy had gone out 3 days prior to that day and he had gotten involved in an argument with someone that had taken a dis-liking to him for no reason at all.

Randy hadn't even thought much of it,

He actually took the insults he was fired with as compliments,

He was a 'heel' a bad guy in the WWE and that was his character so people hating him was a good job done.

Obviously Vince had thought this little story was worth giving Randy what for.

Randy was fined 300 for unprofessional Conduct.

He stood up and prepared to leave.

"Sit down!" Vince ordered.

Randy immediately sat,

"Why?"

He looked up at Vince,

Vince walked to the door and looked out into the meeting room,

Now it was time for the second part of the meeting for Randy.

"Mrs. Thompson"

Vince said this in a demanding tone which was telling Gina to get into the office.

Gina immediately stood up and walked into the office,

She looked at the seating opposite the desk and saw Randy,

She looked nervous, Randy looked tense and Vince looked angry.

This was so uncomfortable,

What an un-welcome environment, She thought.

"Please sit"

Vince said not wanting to waste any time.

Gina sat one seat down from Randy.

"Randy and myself have just had a much needed talk about his behavior,

Now, I told you over the phone the other day that I wanted you down here so here is the reason … Mrs. Thompson you will be a PA to one of the WWE's superstars … Randy Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Night RAW,

The number 1 WWE program that aired Live every Monday.

The arenas were always busy no matter what arena, city or country it was.

Vince McMahon was rushing around backstage making sure everything was set to go smoothly.

Some of the wrestlers were in the ring training and going over spots for the nights matches,

Others were backstage relaxing, On their ipods, laptops, ps3s and whatever else they chose to do between now and Showtime.

Randy Orton was cruising down the highway towards the arena in his own car.

The show that night was set to take place in St. Louis Missouri which was 1-2 hours from his actual home.

He drove down a few blocks and then arrived by the arena.

He saw a hounds of fans, Hundreds and hundreds of them gathered around the back gates of the parking lot.

They were obviously queuing in line,

The queue went from the arena entrance and all the way around the block, Past the parking lot gates and into the main street where stores were located.

Randy cussed aloud as he drove up to the gates,

He beeped the horn of the car to separate the fans so he could drive past and into the parking lot.

At first everyone parted to let the car through,

Randy smiled slightly realizing no one had noticed him.

"Look, There's Randy Orton!!"

Randy quickly turned his head to see some kid yelling to the rest of the crowd that he was inside the car.

Fans began gathering around the front and side of the car to get a glimpse of The Legend Killer.

"Okay, Now you've seen me can you please get out of my way?"

Randy didn't mean that in an arrogant or moody sense but he had, had a long journey and all he wanted to do was get inside the arena and train a little.

'I'm an idiot if I think those words will get them out of my way'

It's true, He was an idiot if he thought that,

If anything it got the crowd even more hyped up,

They had his full attention now, He was a heel and he had just shown that, They loved it.

Randy beeped the horn but it had no effect,

He suspended his head to outside the car window and began yelling.

"I'm being freaking serious, Come on man, Get out of my way, You see me when I'm ready not the other way around so move it, Damn!"

That got them really energized,

He had ripped into them all a little bit,

They loved it, They were seeing the Legend Killer in full character mode, It was awesome.

After 10 minutes the crowd had smothered the car,

Randy was getting beyond impatient,

Finally after a few more tasteless words from Randy the crowd separated,

He drove through and just for good effect gave them all the finger as he entered into the parking lot where the gates closed behind him.

This gathering had been perfect,

Randy hated it at the time but now he realized it was great.

Monday Night RAW,

He had insulted the crowd,

Gotten them all hating him and shouting all kinds of obscenities and it was his home town and tonight when the show went on he was sure to get ripped apart by the fans.

It was going to be awesome for his character.

He smiled as he shut the car off,

Grabbing his gym bag he opened the car door,

Slung the bag over his shoulder and planted his feet on the concrete ground outside.

He looked over at the fans behind the gate,

They were angry, Really angry.

He laughed to himself and yelled a few more insults and then proceeded to the arena.

As he got to the door about to go inside he heard a horn beeping behind him.

He turned to see who was the victim this time,

Laughing as he turned his head he saw the car,

He saw the man stepping out of the car to meet and greet the fans … John Cena.

Randy cussed a little under his breath,

He had been hoping it was someone else, someone with a short fuse, bad temper but no, It had to be someone that adored the fans.

Randy saw his chance to gain himself a bit more heat from the crowd.

He planted his gym bag on the concrete and walked over to the gates.

The fans were currently surrounding John, Trying to take photos, Have autographs, Anything.

Randy stood by the gate, He was noticed and the fans began booing him and shouting insults.

Randy laughed and yelled back,

John also laughed at the small war going on with Orton and the fans.

"Cena, Tonight I'm going to take you out in that ring and destroy you in front of all of your 6 year old fans"

Randy had a slight curved smile on his face and he was glaring at Cena.

He wasn't being one bit serious but he knew if him and Cena had some heel/face stuff going on outside the arena it would bring in a little more heat for him that night and also it might bring the WWE something they love most, Controversy.

Vince was telling Orton just earlier about how he wanted the WWE to seem more realistic, Well … That was just what Orton was going to do.

John knew Randy was messing around but he knew he needed to strike back with something as well … He knew exactly what Orton was doing and he liked the idea as soon as he picked up on what it was.

He was sure to be cheered that night, It would make the Orton/Cena NEW feud for 09 much more interesting.

"Randy, Man, Calm down, Tonight me and you go to battle, go to war in that ring in a tag team match,

You want some of me then come get some out there in that ring and we'll see just who the better man is"

The fans cheered for John after he said this,

The fans were eating this right up,

Problem was is that the majority of the fans knew that the argument was just for show.

Randy knew he needed to get a little more under their skin.

"We'll do just that John, But just watch out in that ring, We won't be playing no board game, I'm ready to fight and I am NOT in the mood to play around with a guy who can win chess with the 5 moves, Tonight it's a fight"

Randy stepped back and smiled,

Some fans actually cheered at this and began chanting for Orton … That really wasn't his plan.

"Shut the hell up you bunch of ignoramuses, Just get your tickets, sit down and shut the hell up, Freaking idiots!"

This gained him a lot of heat,

The fans now officially detested him.

Randy was looking out at the fans behind the gate and saw some fans wearing Randy Orton merchandise and they held posters.

"Come here" Randy ordered, His hands were gripped around the gate poles and he was glaring out at the fans walking over to him.

"Why are you wearing my merchandise?"

He had a serious look on his face, It was intimidating.

The fans that had been called over were all in their late teens to early 20s and they all stood next to the gate nervously.

"Uh, We're big fans of yours … Randy"

They looked worried,

John stood there signing some more merchandise,

He took in what was going on around him,

He looked over at the Randy Orton fans and shook his head, God were they about to get ripped on.

"You ONLY wear my merchandise if you're a somebody and looking at your tacky caps, I would say your all a bunch of nobodies, Get the hell out of my face, You think your somebody shut the hell up and it's Mr. Orton to you!"The fans scuttled off to the back of the line,

John didn't like what he had just seen,

He was all for the argument between himself and Randy just to gain them more interest for their upcoming rivalry that was to begin that night but he hated it when fans were bought into it and humiliated.

John raised his eyebrows when he heard Randy ordering someone else over to the gate,

He looked up and saw a small group of girls, In their late teens.

Now what? John thought,

Randy grinned at the bubbly nineteen year olds,

They thought he was going to give them compliments or something.

"Who are you here to see?" Randy had a smile on his face as he said this, His eyes had clouded over with anger, Once he went into character he truly went there, Body language and mind.

The girls all giggled,

They were obviously excited to see Randy,

One of the girls, A tall blonde spoke up

"Oh my god, He spoke to us" She whispered this but Orton heard and scratched his brow, Lowering his head to his one hand, Raising his eyebrows he looked at them once again.

"We're here to see you, John Cena and Batista!"

She sounded so excited and hyped up,

The other girls were still giggling,

One of them whispered something to the tall blonde.

"Oh yeah … And also we're here to see Rey Mysterio, Oh my god he's so cute"

She added a little laughter again and the girls all fell into a fit of laughter and began adding more words about how cute all the guys were that they just mentioned.

Randy looked over at John,

John had a large smile on his face,

He was finding this hilarious.

"So, Your not _wrestling _fans then?"

Randy asked expecting them to argue a little,

"Huh?" The girls weren't wrestling fans, WWE Fans or anything else, They watched for the reason a lot of young women watched … The men.

"Wrestling … You know the thing that takes place inside the ring?"

The girls whispered amongst themselves.

Another girl spoke up then, A brunette.

"We don't know about that but the guys are really cute"

Randy was beside himself with humor at the embarrassment these women were putting themselves through.

"Oh and the cute outfits"

One of the other girls added that in,

They all agreed and looked back at Randy.

"I work my ass off every single day of my life, I put my body on the line day in, day out, I never see my family, I never have time to myself, I work my ass off to entertain wrestling fans worldwide.

It's people like you that are ruining wrestling, Get the hell out of here, You have no fucking respect for this business, You have no respect for me, Any of the superstars in this business, You have no freaking respect for anything, Get the hell out of my face, You make me sick"

Randy walked off in a strop,

He was indeed very angry, He was no longer in character, He was just plain angered and frustrated that all of his work was now being wasted on people with no knowledge of what he did as a job.

John finished signing some autographs and got back into his car, He waved to the fans and entered the parking lot. The gate closed behind him.

He parked the car into a parking space and got outside the car going to the trunk.

He pulled his gym bag from the bag and walked towards the door of the arena.

It was a glass door and it opened straight into a corridor which had rooms slotted on either side.

He could see Randy walking down the corridor, Gym bag slung over his shoulder, He was no doubt pissed off.

John opened the door and walked inside himself,

"Randy!" He shouted, Hoping to gain his best friends attention.

Randy turned around as he was about to go through another door into the cafeteria labeled room.

"What?" He asked, He didn't have a great tone to his voice right then, It was frustrated, He was obviously in no mood to stand and talk.

"Don't sweat what they just said, Man, There's always going to be fans like that, It's just the way it is"

John tilted his cap so that the front was now facing the back.

Randy nodded his head in agreement with John,

"I know man, It's just, I do this because I have a passion for it, We all do this work because we enjoy it but it isn't easy at all and people like that do not have a first clue about it and it pissed me off man"Randy pushed open the door to the catering room,

It slammed behind him.

John stood there and he did agree with Randy that it was fun but also very tough mentally and physically to maintain this job but he had gotten used to the fact that there was always going to be uncaring fans, They didn't have a clue about the business but it was just the way it was.

John stood by the door for awhile thinking about the fans and the lack of respect shown.

He had been deep in thought for a few minutes when a hand touched his arm.

He jumped at first,

"Fuck" He exclaimed.

He saw a woman, Smaller than him .. It was Gina.

He had no idea who she was though,

"Uh, Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, It's just, I was looking for Randy Orton"

John kept his eyes fixated on this woman,

He was a true gentleman but he couldn't help but think about how hot she was.

"Uh, It's cool, At least I discovered that I _have_ got a good heart Haha, I don't think Randy is in the mood right now to see his fans, Do you have a backstage pass or won a competition or something?"Gina couldn't help but chuckle when he said this,

"Uh, No, No backstage pass and I haven't won a competition, I have a job"

John stood there slightly confused after she said this,

"Oh, A job … Here?"

Gina nodded,

"Member of the arena staff?"

Gina shook her head, She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Mr. McMahon hired me as a PA, To Randy Orton"

John suddenly figured that she really was just some fan trying to get a free pass to see Randy.

"Oh, Ok, Well uh, Sure, I mean if you have the job then you got it, I think Randy went out there, Out back"

John pointed to the exit door,

Gina looked down and saw the 'EXIT' Sign and looked up at John.

"Uh, You sure?"

She somehow doubted that Randy was outside,

"Oh yeah, Definitely, If you just go out there your guaranteed to see him, He had to go out and retrieve his gym bag from his car so he'll be out there somewhere."

Gina now believed him, He did sound convincing.

"Thank you Mr. Cena, I've been walking around lost in this place"John kept his glance on her,

He was 100 sure she was just a fan,

He didn't know what to say to get rid of her now.

"Uh, I bet you have, I got to go now so uh, Yeah Randy will be just out there … Uh .. Somewhere"

John had a lot of hand movements going on, He was really trying to get rid of her by waving her down the corridor practically.

He didn't want to be rude or anything but he was sure she was an official nut job.

She thanked him again and walked down the corridor,

She exited the arena.

John sighed with relief at seeing her leave,

He ran down the other end of the corridor away from the exit door and found a security guard pacing the corridors.

"Hey man, Just so you know, Outside in the parking lot is a fan … A right stalker, She got inside the arena a few minutes ago but I managed to get her to leave but I think she's capable of causing some trouble."

The security nodded and went to work on dismissing this 'stalker' from the arena premises.

John walked back to the catering room and entered inside. He saw Randy at one of the tables sipping a red Bull.

"Yo man, You ok now?" He asked, Wondering if Randy had calmed down now.

"Yeah, Like you said it's something to get used to"

John nodded in agreement,

"Want to hear a funny story?"

Randy nodded,

"There's a nut case outside" John smiled after saying this.

"Huh?" Randy was a little confused.

"Oh yeah, A real hot one though, Asked where you are" John cracked up after saying that.

Randy raised his eyebrows and his lips curved into a smile.

"Why do I get the head cases?"

Both men fell into laughter.

A few minutes later the door to the cafeteria opened and in stepped Melina.

"Oh my god, Hey guys, You are so not going to guess what I just saw"

She grabbed a bottle of water from the freezer shelf and took a seat on the table where Randy and John were seated, They were listening to her.

"Some woman outside being literally carried off by three security guards"

John was gone, He burst into laughter.

Randy was also laughing, He had no idea it was Gina.

"I got to see this!"

Randy bolted from the table and out to the corridor followed by John and Melina.

He pushed open the exit door and walked out into the parking lot, He fell into a fit of laughter when he saw a woman on her stomach on the floor of the parking lot being stunned with a stun gun.

John and Melina joined him out there and the three of them could hardly breath from laughing.

None of them could see the woman's face,

Randy could hardly stand now, The laughter was beginning to hurt his cheeks.

The security pulled Gina up from the ground and dragged her off, She was obviously floppy now and well and truly stunned.

That was when Randy saw her face clearly.

"Oh man" He exclaimed.

"I know, Hot isn't she?" John added.

"No, That's my freaking PA!"

Randy shouted and then fell into another fit of laughter, He couldn't contain himself.

"Oh, Really?" John asked, Realizing she had been telling him the truth about being a PA.

"Oh my god!" Melina added in also falling into laughter.

"She said she was your PA but I just figured she was a stalker" He was actually serious now because he had realized it was his fault she had been stunned.

Just as Gina was being taken inside to calm down after the effects of the stun gun, Mickie James arrived in her car.

Fortunately the fans had gone inside the arena now considering doors had opened.

"Oh my, What's going on?" She shouted this out her car window as she drove past Randy, Melina and John.

She saw Gina being carried inside, Floppily.

She parked her car and switched the engine off as she got out, She ran to the trunk and took hold of her gym bag, Locking up she ran to Randy, Melina and John, She ran passed Gina who was being carted off inside.

"Well, It's a story that will probably be told for many more weeks" Melina said, Leaving it up to Randy or John to tell the story.

Mickie was serious and didn't find this funny,

It all looked serious.

"My PA, Gina, Came here and John thought she was a fan and just assumed she was a stalker which she obviously isn't, He told security and this is the result." He was finding it hard to control his laughter.

Mickie rushed past the three and went inside,

She didn't see the funny side to this at all.

Vince McMahon was also rushing around backstage making sure everything was about to go off with an explosive bang to open Monday Night RAW.

"Have you see Randy Orton?" He asked work hands as he paced through the corridors.

Everyone replied with a simple 'no'

He cussed under his breath not believing how disorganized Randy was being, It was a huge night in the career of Randy Orton.

There was set to be yet another feud between Randy and John Cena to kick off the new year.

There was going to be a tag team match,

Randy Orton and Chris Jericho vs. John Cena and Batista.

It was going to be a huge night for that match alone but also Randy was going to dominate the show,

He was set to take out fan favorite Shawn Michaels,

He already did that in 2007 but this time it would be for an entire year. Shawn wanted a break from wrestling for a while so this was the perfect opportunity.

Randy was set to take own Shawn who was set to be the special guest referee in the match,

The take out by Randy Orton would be after the match and would be completely un called for and it would no doubt put him over as a dominant heel on RAW.

It was going to be a blast tonight but right now Vince needed Randy to show up first.

Randy was running back to his locker room to get ready for the nights main event, He needed to stretch, change and prepare.

Just as he was pulling on his knee pads the door to his locker room was forced open and in stepped his boss Vince McMahon.

Randy was surprised the door hadn't came off of the hinges with the impact it had, It had crashed into the wall and then bounced back which had made Vince react quickly by punching it to keep it open so he could get inside.

"You had better hurry up and get out by that curtain right now, You have under an hour and a half to get ready, Now the show has begun and you need to be going over what will take place tonight … Lateness is NEVER a damn option, Sloppiness is NEVER an option and neither is a bad attitude. So get ready and get down to that curtain before I suspend you the spot!"

This was all said in a rather harsh tone which had made Randy jump with every emphasis Vince had on each word.

Vince marched out and checked the door out as he walked past.

"Oh Randy, Pay for any damages made on that door as well"

The door was obviously damaged and Vince knew it.

Randy sat back and sighed.

The Main Event was about to begin,

Randy was by the curtain and was updated on everything he should do out there that night.

He made his entrance, He had truly gained heel heat by doing what he had done and saying what he had said outside earlier.

The fans were ripping into him hard,

"Hey Orton, You prick!"

He looked over at whoever had said that,

It was by ringside,

He almost smiled when he saw who it was,

The Orton fans outside the arena earlier that day,

The same fans he had torn apart with his words.

Only now they were sporting some Cena shirts and merchandise they had obviously bought at the merchandise desk in the lobby.

'Good job Orton' Randy praised himself quietly.

He entered the ring and performed his trademark pose on the turnbuckle.

The other guys were already inside the ring,

John had seen the fans at ringside from earlier that day and couldn't help but smile at what he had heard them say.

That was sure to have been heard by the millions of viewers watching worldwide live.

John still felt tremendously guilty for his misjudgment earlier that day.

He had made sure Gina was now doing ok,

She was and he had heard that Vince McMahon was so busy that evening that he hadn't even been told about the Gina incident and he hoped to god it remained that way.

After the match the guys all made their way to the back.

Batista and Chris Jericho got back first considering they didn't have any part in the new Cena/Orton feud. And Shawn Michaels was still in the ring since he was being decimated by randy Orton that evening.

Batista and Jericho had been told before the match by Randy about Gina getting stunned and everything and they too had found it hilarious.

They got back and saw Vince standing there glaring at them,

They saw a woman with him sitting in a chair.

They already figured that Cena and Orton were going to get slaughtered by the boss as soon as they got back.

Dave and Chris looked at each other and laughed a little. "Would not want to be them in a few minutes"

This was said by Dave who chuckled a little.

Randy was back next, He had taken out Shawn and had Beaten down John.

He walked to the backstage area and saw Vince and Gina.

'Oh man' He thought to himself.

"Randy, Can I have a word?" Vince asked in a scarily calm tone.

"Uh, Sure boss"

Randy followed Vince to another part of the backstage area, He looked at Gina as he walked past and mouthed the words 'sorry'

He could hardly contain his laughter though as his mind traced back to a few hours ago.

The laughter he felt was soon forgotten when Vince sharply began the lecture.

"Who the hell do you think you are?, She is your PA and you show this lack of respect towards her,

And to add more crap on the pile you piss off a dozen fans outside earlier on and earn the WWE and this arena number of complains, Thanks to you Randy the WWE are no longer allowed to entertain in this arena. We have been to this arena very frequently in the last few years and now because of your actions we are now stopped, Thank you Mr. Orton, I do hope that you are proud of yourself. There will be further action taken"

Vince brushed past Randy and walked back to the curtain.

Randy sighed and cussed under his breath.

John sold the beating Randy had given to him very well, In fact he had sold it magnificently but in reality it was only because he knew what was coming as soon as he got back so he needed to take his time. He was never in trouble with the company usually, In fact he was number 1 in the company but this time he had did something that went a little too far through no fault of his own.

He stumbled up the ramp getting an arena full of 'CENA' chants.

He walked backstage and saw Vince and Gina,

"Mrs. Thompson, right?"

Gina nodded, "Just call me Gina please"

"Well … I am so sorry about earlier, I truly meant no harm, I seriously didn't have any idea about a new PA, I just thought …"

Vince immediately cut in, "Well you thought wrong"

John shut up and locked eyes with Vince showing a sign of respect.

"John, Earlier today you and Randy took part in pissing off a lot of fans outside, Not so much you but the fact your name was mentioned is enough and bad for business, Now what happened out there, The truth please?"

Vince awaited the answer, John didn't want to drop Randy in it but this was his career that could be on the line, His livelihood.

"Mr. McMahon, It was neither the fans, Mine or Randy's fault. What happened has obviously been blown out of proportion. What happened is this, I arrived and the gates were surrounded with fans who wouldn't let me through so I get out and sign some autographs, And you know, Pay respect to the fans.

Randy walks over and is obviously trying to gain some heat which he did very well, He ripped on a few fans, sure, but nothing hurtful, If anything they loved it, they got some of the Legend Killer. I was made to look like a true baby face and that is what it was, We also assumed it would bring in some controversy to make the WWE seem much more realistic if the two top baby faces and heels who are about to feud suddenly have a realistic argument outside of the ring"

Vince thought about what John had just said and nodded, "Ok, What about Gina, What happened there?"

John looked at Gina and extended his hand.

Gina took it and they both showed a sign of respect and understanding.

"I arrived into the hall with Randy, Some non respecting fans had really got to him so he walked off in a mood into the cafeteria, Gina walked up to me and asked where Randy was and that was a PA, Now, c'mon Vince, Who would seriously believe that, It's like a first excuse, Anyway I lead her to believe Randy had gone outside, I said this to stall her, She went out, I got hold of security and the rest is history, I truly am sorry and I apologize for my actions and words"

Gina gave him a faint smile and acknowledged that it was ok.

Vince dismissed Cena and told him to go get changed and go.

The following Sunday was the Royal Rumble so it was going to be extremely busy.

Randy had somehow managed to keep Gina as his PA and the two were told to work together on Sunday and go over Randy's schedule before the PPV.

That Sunday came by fast,

Gina and Randy had met up in that arena cafeteria and were going over the schedule.

"Gina … I apologize for last Monday"

Gina shook her head, "Oh, No don't be, It's fine Randy"

He nodded, "Ok, If your sure it's ok then it's fine"

She looked at him, "Think no more of it"

They both smiled and went back to the paperwork.

Several minutes later the door opened and in stepped a smackdown superstar … Jeff hardy.

Jeff pulled his jacket together as he stepped into the cold cafeteria room, He looked over at Randy and Gina and nodded his head making sure he acknowledged them both. He had no idea who Gina was but word had gotten around all 3 rosters about the incident with her so he had some idea.

He had seen the funny side to begin with but then he saw the serious side.

He took a water bottle and sipped some as he approached Randy and Gina.

He put his hand on Gina's shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, Hi" Gina exclaimed.

"Hey … I just wanted to say Hey, I heard Randy and his new PA Mrs. Thompson are in here so I'm assuming its you so Hey and welcome to the WWE, I hope it's been ok so far"

Jeff realized what he had said,

Randy fell into a fit of laughter and then his face fell serious,

"Is that a joke or something Hardy?"

Jeff sat himself on a tall table opposite Gina and Randy's.

"Of course not" His face was also serious.

Gina found herself unable to take her eyes off of him, She cussed at herself in her mind and told herself to get back to business.

"Man, You know exactly what happened and now you come in here and begin questioning her"

Randy was getting frustrated with Jeff,

He didn't actually know why he was standing up for Gina like he was.

"Dude, I was just saying, Anyway I'm not the one that gets my PA stunned and laughs about it"

Randy stood up,

"I didn't get her stunned actually, That was John"

Jeff clapped his hands together, "That sounds much better, Two guys grouping up on a newbie, Man, What a way to make someone feel welcome"

Jeff shook his head as he clapped, Randy was really getting angry now.

"Hey man, You want to shut up?"

Randy wanted to hit Jeff right then,

He hated it when people, anybody, wound him up.

"I think I better or Mr. Pick on the new girl might get his underwear knotted"

Jeff knew he was really getting to Randy but he hated it when anyone was bullied in anyway and from what he had heard Gina had been bullied by randy and John, Not that it was his place to say anything but he wanted to make sure that Gina knew he was on her side.

"I think you better just get the hell out of my face right now you dumb retard!"

Randy was now shouting and he had gained full attention from everyone else in the room,

Jeff stood up and walked to the door,

His face was glowing and a smile was spread across his face.

"Oh, Randy?"

He called back,

"What!" The aggressive reply was all Jeff needed for the reply to that.

"The juice is making you aggressive dude, I would quit now"

He walked out, Randy jumped up and kicked over a table.

Randy wasn't on steroids at all, Sure … He had taken them once but he was clean from everything now.

And how dare Jeff say that to him,

Jeff had the most record out of everyone for drugs.

Gina didn't know what to say,

She thought Jeff was funny from those few minutes and she definitely felt welcomed now but Randy was beside himself.

"I'll be right back Randy"

Gina rushed from the room and saw Jeff walking down there as well. She approached him.

"Uh, Jeff" Jeff turned around to face her,

"Oh, Hey, Sorry about that"

He felt a little guilty for just walking in and making Randy angry considering she had to work with him.

"It's ok, I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for me, It's greatly appreciated"

Jeff smiled and looked at her, She was cute he thought. But he had a girlfriend.

"Oh, Well, No problem, Hey, Hopefully we can get to know one another a little better so then if you have any problems you know who to come to and you will feel comfortable in doing so"

Gina agreed and thanked him again,

The two then exchanged a friendly hug


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (Getting close)

It was now 8pm and the 'ROYAL RUMBLE' Was halfway through.

The main event which was the 30 man over the top battle royal was set to take place soon.

Gina sat in a locker room watching the monitor,

Her worker, Randy Orton had just finished his WWE Championship match which he had lost and it had been against Batista.

Now that feud with Batista was over it was time to kick start his feud with John Cena.

Gina was finishing some paper work when Randy walked in and grabbed his gym bag.

"Sorry, I forgot to take it to the showers earlier"

She nodded and said to meet her there in an hour since she had booked him a flight to go to the next city for the next nights Monday Night RAW.

The locker she was in was for everyone and a lot of people had been in and out of there.

She was getting along with everyone so far, There had been a few comments made about the 'incident' that previous week but she was able to laugh about it.

"IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!"

She glanced up from the paperwork to look at the monitor to see the announcer begin to go over the stipulations and rules of a Royal Rumble Match.

She loved this PPV but now she had to do work, But at least she was still able to watch the PPV as well as do work.

Suddenly she heard a very familiar theme song,

She looked up at the screen,

"Jeff Hardy!"

His name was announced,

Number 1?

She had no idea he was going to be the first entrant in the rumble, In fact despite being backstage she had no idea who was set to win or who was even in the match.

She couldn't help but keep her eyes focused on the screen.

The next entrant made his entrance, Matt Hardy.

She smiled,

This would make for a good beginning for the match,

Even she was into the match, The paperwork was placed in the back of her mind.

She continued to watch,

She hadn't realized that she had been sat there for the last 30 minutes.

"John Cena!"

She smiled seeing John as her mind went through flashbacks of the week prior to the PPV.

What a good start to the job, She thought.

She kept her eyes on the screen and jumped when John was pushed by someone, He fell straight onto his front.

There stood Randy Orton over him,

Randy lifted Cena up and smashed his head into the crowd barriers, He then took time by delivering some nasty jabs to John.

Gina sat there confused for a minute,

She hadn't been told about Randy interfering,

She looked up at the clock, 9.00.

Half of an hour until Randy's flight was due.

If Randy was going to catch it then he was going to have to hurry.

Gina watched as Cena got cut open,

The Randy proceeded back to the lockers.

He got some high fives for a good, realistic job done and even Vince congratulated him on the work.

The time was now 9:25pm and there was absolutely no chance of Randy catching the flight.

Randy got showered and changed,

Gina kept watching the screen,

She had booked another flight, Only it was for 6am the following morning, It was all they had.

Randy walked back to where Gina was,

He was kitted out in street clothes and he swung his gym bag over his shoulder as he paced down the hall saying his goodbyes to the stagehands, other wrestlers and other forms of management.

He entered the locker and saw Gina watching the rumble match.

She didn't notice him walk in,

He looked up at the clock, 9:45pm,

Yeah, He had missed his flight, Great, he thought.

She would of booked another though, He knew that.

He sat down on a table behind Gina and watched the rest of the match,

She was sweet, hot and funny.

He had spent a few hours with her that day and he knew they were going to get along well.

Gina studied the screen as the final seconds of the 2009 Royal Rumble match approached.

Two men were left in the ring, Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio. Two similar guys as far as wrestling went.

Gina had really gotten into the match, So much she still hadn't gone back to the paperwork.

Randy took his eyes off of her for a second and looked down at the table which was placed behind Gina's chair and the table he was sitting on behind her.

He glanced at the paper which Gina was supposed to arrange for him, He lifted up one of the pieces of paper and looked at it.

Not a single arrangement had been jotted down,

Gina had supposed to book flights, Call rental companies in other countries, Book hotels and at least tick off what shows he would be contracted to do but not a single thing had been done.

Randy cleared his throat to gain Gina's attention,

She was really into the match,

Jeff Hardy executed a hurricarana which had launched Rey Mysterio over the top rope and out of the ring.

She hadn't a clue who was set to win so it was a nice surprise.

"If this is going to work then your going to have to listen and do the work your set to do, Not drool over people inside that ring!"

Randy stood up, His arms were out in shock at her rudeness at not doing the work, his facial expression was scrunched up into an angered look.

Gina almost fell off of her chair when the Legend Killer began the short rant.

She stood up instantly and turned around to look at him.

"Huh?" She really wasn't making things easier for herself.

Randy stood there in complete shock,

He waved the piece of paper in front of her face.

"Oh my god, Randy I am so sorry, I do apologize, It's just I was doing some other paperwork and you came out and took out Cena and I had no idea that was the plan so that had my attention straight away and everything just fell into the back of my mind"

Gina had a pout on and she did look truly apologetic.

'Hopefully I can get away with this' She was thinking this to herself.

Randy could of gone to Vince right then and got her fired.

"It's already late enough as it is, I've missed my flight, I'll be needing another so please if it really isn't too much trouble or if your not too busy watching Hardy Boy out there in the ring then another flight would be greatly appreciated"

She looked at Randy … He was nodding from the screen to Gina as he said that last part.

She glanced at the screen to see Jeff Hardy slapping hands with the fans at ringside.

"What … Oh no, I was just …" Could she really talk her way out of how she had been watching it, She had been practically drooling.

"Get serious about me and my career or get another job"

Randy said that with a sharp edge to his voice,

He turned to leave.

"Randy" He had his hand on the door handle, He turned his head to look at her.

"I booked you another flight, It's a 6am one tomorrow morning"

Randy nodded his head and then left.

Gina sighed and sat back down, Looking at the screen the WWE logo appeared meaning the end of the PPV.

Her brain was racing now, Thoughts about how she could of lost her job was the thought that leapt at her.

How close she had come, How unprofessional she had been, How ignorant to had seemed, She couldn't make any other job defying mistakes.

Randy was in the cafeteria … Sat at a table his mind was going over that evenings event, The plans to kick off the Cena/Orton feud had gone tremendously.

He was proud of the way it went that night,

He then thought about Gina.

'He liked her but she had been unbelievably unprofessional that evening'

He took a sip of water from the bottle.

'Should he just go about getting another PA, Should he simply go to Vince and call it a bad idea?'

He looked down at his reflection in the silver, metal table surface.

'No, He would give her another chance … She had been good to get along with … He would talk to her … He had a few hours before he was even set to drive to the airport, He had until Tuesday to really discuss that evening and he would'

He was deep in thought when the door to the cafeteria opened.

It got his attention right away … He turned his head to see who it was.

Jeff Hardy walked from his changing room and down the corridor to the cafeteria.

What a night … He was finally on the road to getting the main trust prize in the WWE … The WWE title.

Earning that title would mean earning the trust of his peers, his boss, Management, The fans … Everyone that mattered.

His gym bag was over his shoulder and he was swigging back a few sips of whisky from the half empty bottle he had been given by his brother Matt after the match.

He opened the door to the cafeteria,

He walked in and immediately felt a little uncomfortable.

His eyes scanned the room as soon as he entered and he saw Gina and Randy Orton at one of the tables.

He nodded his head acknowledging Gina,

His eyes locked with Randy's and there was immediate tension.

He walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water … He knew he would want some water later.

Jeff turned around after grabbing a bottle of water.

"Do you mind?" This came from Randy who knew Gina had been drooling over Jeff all evening so it was the main reason he wanted Jeff out … Why he even cared about who Gina looked at was something even he wasn't understanding.

Jeff narrowed his eyebrows, Looking over at Randy he stood there wondering what Orton's problem was now.

"What was that?" Jeff asked calmly, He tucked the bottle of water away into his gym bag and then looked back over at Randy.

"We're trying to have a discussion here and do not want any disruptions."

Randy got up from his chair and walked over to Jeff,

Jeff immediately felt threatened by Orton's entire tone and body language.

The Legend Killer swaggered over to Jeff and stood face to face with the Charismatic Enigma.

Gina felt really uncomfortable and also a little sorry for Jeff.

The man had simply walked in to get a bottle of water and was now in a could be seemed threatening position.

"Guys, It's cool … I mean he came in for a drink … That's all … Randy it's fine, Come on, We can get back to out discussion now"

Randy kept his eyes locked with Jeff's.

Gina mouthed the words sorry to Jeff.

Jeff looked from Gina to Randy,

"You heard her man, Now run along back to your seat"

This got Randy really riled up

'The patronizing prick' Randy thought to himself,

No one spoke to him like that.

"Hey man, Why don't you just shut the hell up and get the hell out of here"

Jeff smiled at Randy's order.

"Look … Dude, Like your girl said, I came in here for a drink and you decided to cause problems, Listen, Man, I am sorry for disrupting you, I'm going to go now anyway dude so you can get back to your talk or whatever"

Jeff turned and began walking to the door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Randy stayed in his spot and turned his head to look at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at Randy.

"So you can get back to your talk … Or _whatever_"

Jeff had to smile … Man, When Randy was heated, He sure was heated.

"I meant nothing by it man, I was just saying … It's just words dude, It meant nothing"

Jeff looked at Gina and nodded his head in acknowledgement and then looked back at Randy … Shaking his head and lips in a slight curve to form a smile he left.

Gina looked up at Randy and saw the fury on his face.

"Are you alright?" Dumb question … She knew

Randy looked down at her and stormed back to his seat, Kicking over one of the chairs.

'What the hell is with me tonight?'

He questioned himself but had none of the answers.

'She's your PA, Nothing else, You don't even know her that well'

He looked at Gina who was sitting on a table.

'Cute or what' He couldn't help the thoughts.

He knew what he had to do to get rid of these thoughts, He needed to get Gina where he wanted her.

He walked back to her and gave her a hug which took her right off guard.

"Oh … Hey to you as well" She laughed upon saying this.

Randy pulled back from the hug and didn't quite move back fully, He was still leant over in a hug position and his face as slightly apart from Gina's.

He looked her in the eyes and saw a slight amount of confusion.

He leant in a little further to plant a kiss onto her lips.

Gina's pupils dilated at the surprise of this.

'What the hell was he doing' She thought.

'He had called her unprofessional .. Well she was certain that this was unprofessional'

She pushed his shoulders back to make space between them and to refuse the kiss in the nicest way she could think of right then.

"Randy … No" She said as she pushed him back.

He stood up immediately and looked down at her.

"Huh?" He questioned, This had him very confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked him wondering what bought this on.

'Surely she wasn't that dumb that she didn't know'

Honestly he thought, "You want this as much as I do"

'Oh god, He must of hit his head in the ring' because she really, really didn't want any part of him in any way that linked to romance.

"No, Randy I really don't … I'm sorry and all but your married, You have a child and I'm not interested in you in that way"

Randy was really taken aback by this,

When was he ever turned down ?

Never … That's when.

'Fine, Orton you know what you gotta do'

His mind jumped to all kinds of ways,

He shook his head, 'No, For all of his feelings of wanting her he did have to respect her'

He put his hands up … "Ok, Sorry"

He smiled at her and then left the room.

Gina just sat there on the table,

Really confused, Even more uncomfortable and didn't have a clue what to do.

She stood up and made her way over to the door,

She stepped out into the corridor and looked up and down making sure Randy wasn't in sight, She didn't feel greatly comfortable now at all being around him.

As she began walking she turned her head to look down the other side,

"AH!" She fell down, Screaming coming natural right then. She looked up to see who she had just walked I to.

"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry"

It was Jeff Hardy, He extended his tattooed hand out for her to grip hold of to help herself up.

"Sorry, I should of got out your way … I assumed you would turned around anytime and see me, It just happened too soon to stop really, Sorry"

He was full of apologies.

Gina stood up with some help and looked at him,

Her face was mixed with aftermath shock of the fall, The confusion with Randy back at the cafeteria and also slight anger at both.

"It's ok … You could of stepped out my way though"

Jeff raised his head and glanced down at her,

"Uh … I said I was sorry"

Gina felt a little guilty for snapping,

"Sorry … It's just I just … Well, I'm just …"

She was babbling, "It's just nothing"

She brushed past him walking by.

Jeff stood there and looked at her walk down the hall.

"You want a drink or something? … I mean, Call it a peace offering for knocking you down"

Gina turned back and nodded,

"Uh, Sure, yeah ok, Thanks but don't you have a flight or anything"

Jeff looked at his watch, "Not for another 5 hours"

"What time is it?" Gina asked curiously.

"1am"

"Your flight is at 6am?"

Jeff nodded slightly wondering where this part of the conversation was heading.

"That's awesome … Myself and Randy's flight is at 6 but obviously we are going to another city considering we're RAW and all"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah … Well I'll be on RAW tomorrow, I mean I got to hype up Mania and the fact I won the Rumble, I've been told I got to go to RAW and it will all be based on choosing my opponent for Mania but I won't be going to RAW full time or anything like that, It's just to add an element of wondering"

'So, Gina was going to be spending all night with him at the arena and then they were booked to obviously be sharing a flight … Should be an interesting few hours'

She snapped from this thought as she heard Jeff clear his throat.

"Oh, Sorry, My head is just tied with work"

What work? She thought … She hadn't done a single spot of work all that day.

Oh well, He bought that anyway so it was ok.

Jeff smiled at her and she smiled back,

"You ok, You seem a little dazed or something?"

Jeff asked sensing something was wrong, She didn't seem happy yet she was.

"Uh, Yeah, I'm fine thanks, Just you know"

She was kind of hoping he would add an excuse which she could jump onto and claim it to be the reason she was seeming dazed.

Jeff narrowed his eyebrows in a little confusion not having a clue what she meant but he nodded in agreement anyway.

The two walked side by side towards the exit door to the arena.

As they got outside they were met with snowflakes.

The night sky had turned whitish with the frosty air, Snow fell down and surrounded the arena beautifully. The ground was covered with snow, There was about 2 feet of snow on the ground.

Gina's mood changed instantly, She loved the snow, It was really pretty weather.

Jeff also loved the snow.

They both looked out and realized it was a little deeper than their first thoughts of it were.

Jeff took Gina by surprise when he quickly lifted her off of her feet and gently threw her upper body over his shoulder as he proceeded over to his car.

Gina gasped a little when he did this but then began laughing as did he.

He quickly opened the car and placed Gina into the passengers seat.

She sat there still laughing.

Jeff went around to the back of the trunk and threw his gym bag into the trunk.

He walked back around to the passengers seat and glanced down at Gina who was smiling up at him.

He crouched down so he was lowered to her height.

"Your beautiful … You know that?"

He looked serious, Gina thought.

She wasn't really expecting that from him,

Her heart melt when he said that,

"Thank you, Your beautiful too"

Their gaze went from a few seconds to a few minutes.

Jeff pulled the car key from his pocket and leant into the car through the passengers side,

His head brushed past Gina's, He looked at her as he swept past.

Their lips almost touching as he turned the key into ignition.

This was a breathtaking moment for Gina and Jeff too, Both had instant chemistry.

Jeff pulled from the door and took a deep breath and then allowed the icy air to smoke from his mouth.

Gina knew she had to get out to get to her car but she was so comfortable there.

She never wanted to leave in a way.

Jeff pulled the hood of his jacket up so it covered his head … Some small drops of snow had already settled on him.

Gina got out the car and looked up at him,

The two held a few second gaze.

"I better get to my car if we still want those drinks"

Jeff nodded in agreement and walked her over to her car.

He made sure she got in safely without falling over in the snow or anything and then went back to his car.

'What was he thinking?'

He didn't have a clue,

He was going to have a nice night though,

Beautiful woman, Beautiful weather and Beautiful friendship.

'Friendship?' He questioned his own mind

Gina followed Jeff's car onto a small night bar.

She parked up and before she could get out of the car she was met by Jeff who stood by the car making sure she got into the bar safely.

As she stepped out her foot slipped in some ice which had her stumbling a little,

Jeff quickly helped her so she wouldn't fall.

He took her hand and the two walked into the bar.

The bar itself was smoky, Hot and very loud with talking, glasses clinking together, Soft rock music in the background.

Not much could be really seen immediately if you stepped in there because the smoke was so challenging on the breathing and heavy on the vision.

Jeff and Gina widened their eyes when they stepped inside,

"Are you okay with being in here?"

Jeff asked making sure Gina felt comfortable in there.

"Uh … Yeah thanks, You?"

She coughed a little, Jeff was spluttering too.

He smoked and even he couldn't take this amount of smoke too well.

You wouldn't need to smoke in a place like this,

This place would feed any smoking habits for the next century.

Suddenly a head popped through the smoke and came face to face with Jeff.

A man, In his 50s, Plump face, Clouded eyes and smoking a cigar.

He was straight in the face of Jeff,

"What you here for boy?"

Jeff widened his eyes a bit more trying to gain full control of his vision.

"Uh … A drink?" Jeff questioned that because the man didn't seem to hint at what could he get Jeff, It was questioning what Jeff was there for but it didn't seem to mean liquor.

"Be right back with your two **beers**"

The beers was said with a lot of emphasize going on it,

Jeff nor Gina ordered beers but it was fine,

The barman or who Jeff had assumed was the barman had a rusty voice that was a little like chalk on a black board, It screamed at you yet it was dull and broken with a lot of heaviness in the tone.

Jeff saw a slight clearing of smoke over on one side of the bar.

He was still holding Gina's hand … He guided them both over to the corner booth and they both took a seat.

There was either hardly any smoke in this area or they were both now used to it.

"Sure your alright here baby?"

Gina was taken aback with the 'baby' bit but her heart fluttered when he said it and she loved it.

"I'm fine if you are … Baby"

Jeff looked at her and they both smiled.

Looking from the booth to the rest of the bar,

You could make out everything kind of clearly without having to splutter and widen your eyes.

"If we leave for the airport in about 30 minutes we can stop somewhere else … Nicer than this on the way for a bite to eat … I mean they usually have a lot of nice 24/7 diners"

Gina nodded in agreement,

The old guy .. The bartender… Came over to their booth with the beers.

Gina didn't really feel like a beer but she didn't want to see rude, She lifted the beer and was about to take a sip.

Jeff put his hand over the top of the glass, Pressing the glass down to the table.

"No … I just thought we could sit here and talk, The place isn't looking the best so I don't think the beers will be tasting the best either"

Gina agreed and left the beer as did Jeff.

"So … A PA to Orton … I feel bad for you girl"

He chuckled a little after saying this,

Gina joined in with a few chuckles.

"To be honest … I think I'm going to find another job or something"

She didn't want to but she knew she couldn't work with Randy if tonight's actions was anything to go by.

"Oh … Why?" Jeff questioned, He wanted to get to know her a little better.

"Well … It's nothing" She knew she shoulder's say anything about that night, She would speak to Randy about it.

"Come on, It's definitely something"

"Ok well, Uh, Before I bumped into you, randy kind of tried to kiss me"

She said the last part quietly almost hoping he wouldn't hear it.

Jeff sighed, "Man, That boys an idiot, I mean your beautiful and everything but he's got to respect the fact you're his PA and nothing more"

Gina loved how protective he was already and how much he was seeming to care about her.

"It's ok, I'll talk to him about it" She added trying to calm him a little.

"If he tries anything of that sort again, Baby, I'm here for you, Ok?"

Gina nodded, She couldn't speak, Her mind was racing with thoughts but her mouth was unable to say anything, She really hoped she would remain close with Jeff. She didn't see a reason why she couldn't really.

After several minutes Gina and Jeff decided to call an end to the bar and they left.

"I got to go back to the arena and tell Randy to meet me at the airport later for the flight"

Jeff nodded, "Ok, I'll give you a ride in my car and then we drive back this way anyway on the way to the airport so you can pick your car up then"

Gina agreed but she really didn't want Randy and Jeff to have another tension filled encounter at the arena.

"Jeff, Baby, To be honest, I don't want you and Randy at each others throats so maybe it would be best if you went on to the airport and I met you there in an hour or so and then we can get that bite to eat"

Jeff agreed, He didn't want to let Gina go back by herself and she really didn't want him to go to the airport by himself but she knew if Randy and Jeff were in the same room again trouble would rise.

"Oh, Gina, Here you go" As Gina said her goodbyes she turned around to see what Jeff meant.

He held out a piece of paper, "My cell number, Add it to your phone so if there's any problems you can call me"

He was so sweet, She thought to herself.

"Thanks, Here's mine in case you get any problems or anything"

The two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

As Gina began walking back to the car,

She felt her arm being tugged gently,

She turned to see Jeff holding her hand once again,

He pressed his body up to hers and planted a passionate kiss on her lips which she returned just as fiery as his.


	4. Chapter 4

Driving back to the arena Gina couldn't get her mind off of Jeff, The kiss, The look the two had shared, Everything.

She was uncontrollably happy, She was euphoric.

Suddenly though she realized where she going and who she was going to collect,

Randy Orton … He had made her unbearably uncomfortable. She was nervous about seeing him again, She didn't know what to expect.

She wasn't the only one worried,

Jeff couldn't stop thinking about her, He was worried, Really worried about her going back to Randy … He hoped that she would call him, If she didn't call within an hour to let him know she was okay then he would call her.

Randy was at the back entrance of the arena,

Sweeping his foot back and forth on the ground, Head down and face looking at his own foot, He felt bad, He felt like a complete idiot.

What had he been thinking ?

What was he expecting to happen, Was he expecting to have sex with her right there in the cafeteria ?

He shook his head at his own questions,

The truth was he didn't have a clue what he had been thinking or doing.

He had his gym bag with him and was ready to leave,

He glanced up when he saw car lights flashing,

He saw Gina in her car.

He didn't know what to say,

Should he apologize ?

No … Better leave it … He thought to himself not wanting to make it a slight bit worse and uncomfortable than it already was.

Gina's stomach had knotted up as she got out the car,

"Uh ... Randy, If you follow me to the airport in your car then you will get the directions"

She got back inside her car, Really not wanting to talk to him or stand around with him.

Randy cussed at himself as he walked over to his car,

He got inside and saw Gina drive off between the gates and onto the road.

He followed behind.

Jeff had arrived at the airport,

Looking at his watch (4:20am) he looked around the silent airport.

He took a seat and got out his cell, Flipping through contacts he came across Gina's and decided to give her a call.

He was replied to instantly by some automatic recorder telling him the cell phone he was calling was turned off.

Now he was even more worried,

What was it?

He was a naturally caring, sensitive person and he always made sure people were comfortable and happy but there was something very different about the way he had been with Gina.

It confused him a little,

He knew he had to not let himself get any further with her than he already had.

An hour into the drive and half hour from the airport Gina and Randy were still into their drive.

Gina sat in silence all the way, Just thinking about things, Mainly Jeff.

Randy had put in a CD and disappeared into his own thoughts.

He had on some rock music, It usually got his mind kicking and thinking properly.

The snow was beautiful outside,

It was deep but at least the road was sorted and clear, It made the drive a lot smoother and easier.

He saw the airport a few minutes ahead of him,

He found a nice space to park and then sat there watching through another cars windows from his own at Gina.

She got out the car and looked over to see where Randy had parked,

She saw the edge of his hummer, It stuck out like a colorful image in a black and white picture.

She walked into the airport thinking that Randy wouldn't be far behind.

Randy decided to give Samantha his wife a call and let her know he was parked and the car was ready to be drove back home. His brother was going to come and drive the car home sometime tomorrow whilst Randy was flying elsewhere.

After the car he got out, Grabbed his gym bag and walked inside.

Gina had checked in and was ready to go,

She didn't see Jeff anywhere in sight at first,

She hadn't noticed him in the airport café.

He had noticed her and was looking at her and couldn't help but chuckle at how she was looking around the very large seating area.

Randy walked in, checked in and then went to join Gina, Not having any idea that Jeff was there.

"Uh … Looking for something?" Randy asked wondering what Gina was looking around for.

She looked up at him as she turned her head from looking over at another room.

"Someone" She corrected him,

"Who?" He asked, His curiosity getting the best of him.

Five minutes later and no reply to Randy, Gina noticed Jeff in the café and laughed aloud realizing how stupid she must have been looking.

Jeff faintly clapped his hands together praising her on finding him.

She approached him and sat down opposite.

"Thanks for letting me look like a complete imbecile there" She laughed as did he.

"Nah, You looked cute" He complimented her which made her smile even more.

Randy's eyes were locked on them,

He was beside himself,

They met, what, A few hours ago?

This was really stupid.

He walked over to them,

"Uh, You know, Guys, You didn't even know each other before a few hours ago"

He saw their faces fall as he said that.

Jeff and Randy locked eyes,

"Jeff, Man, I can get your ass suspended or fired for pulling this shit, She is **MY **PA"

Randy looked at Gina who was nervously staying quiet and sitting there giving Jeff a 'please don't say retaliate' look.

Jeff calmly looked at Gina and then back up at Randy.

"Well dude, You know what, At least I don't try to fuck someone on a dining table a few days after barely getting to know them"

Jeff then simply took a sip of his coffee.

Randy glared down at Gina, Not believing she had told Jeff. Now he was embarrassed.

"Oh, You don't ? Then how come you're here with her right now, Trying your damn luck?"

Randy knew simply from the way Jeff and Gina looked at each other that something was going on.

"We're having a coffee man, Do you see me trying anything else, No, Dude we're just sitting here having a drink and talking, Not much else to do"

Randy looked from Jeff to Gina,

"You are **MY **PA, You do my work, You do everything for me, No one else"

Gina couldn't believe what Randy had just said.

"Oh, Wow, That really is the most selfish and small minded thing I have ever heard, I'm doing anything wrong here Randy, Listen, I helped you find your way here, I made you this flight, I'll do everything schedule wise tomorrow, I'm just having a drink and a chat and that is it, What work is there to do at an airport at Looked at her watch 5:15am?"

Randy nodded his head,

"Okay, Sorry, Ok, It's fine, Enjoy your drinks"

He walked off not having much else to say.

Gina looked at Jeff and shook her head,

"I am so sorry about that, I never meant to cause tension between you two"

Jeff waved his hands at his side,

"Hey, Baby, It's fine, He's a jerk, There's going to be tension between the world and him"

Her hands were on the table, Jeff covered them with his and gave them a light squeeze.

"It's not your fault, Ok?"

Gina could feel her heart pounding at his touch,

She closed her eyes for a second and made a note of how nice it was right there.

"Okay baby"

She moved her hands from under his and exchanged positions so her hands was on his.

They both smiled at each other and went back to their drinks.

A few hours later and all three people were seated on the plane and in the air on their way to Las Vegas Nevada for Monday Night RAW.

It was a 6 hour journey and they had been flying already for an hour.

Randy had a seat in front of Gina,

It was a first class seating arrangement so it was all very comfortable.

Gina had her own seat as did Jeff, Only he was seated completely opposite and left from Gina.

The two would look at each other occasionally and give each other a smile.

Considering it was 7:30am, The sun still hadn't risen yet, There wasn't a sign of the sun as of yet.

Jeff looked out at the night sky and got lost in thought.

He was always nervous when it come to flying which struck strange considering he spent half his life on planes. Not all comfortable either.

He thought about his career,

It was going well,

He had been through firings, suspensions, fines, lectures, You name it, It had happened to him.

It wasn't because he had no self control or anything though, He just did whatever he wanted to do, Not to be a rebel but he just wanted to be Jeff and to be whoever Jeff was.

He had been clean off of illegal drugs though for four years. He had had an addiction to Crystal Meth as well as smoking the occasional marijuana joint although that wasn't an addiction and he still did that occasionally but as far as Meth went, He was clean from his addiction.

He was happy to be away from all bad things such as that, They almost cost him his family, friends, career and his life.

Now though … He was rising back up in his career and status and was doing great for himself.

He looked from the window over to Gina,

She had fallen asleep,

Her complexion had a perfect glow to it, Her hair looked beautiful as well. She was a natural beauty.

He rummaged through a small bag he had bought on with him … He found what he was looking for and walked over to Gina.

Seeing she had her head rested against the cold surface of the window.

She had a jacket wrapped tightly around her,

Obviously cold.

Jeff propped her head up a little and placed a small headrest cushion between her head and the window to make it much more comfortable.

He then coated her in a black sheepskin blanket that he had carried with him on numerous journeys for when he wanted to sleep on a plane, coach or even at an arena. It was warm and it felt great.

When he was satisfied that she was warm and comfortable he walked back to his seat and sat down,

He placed a hand between the side of his head and the window and then went to sleep himself.


End file.
